


Projekt Melody (X reader and bonus)

by Shadowanon (aceisme)



Category: Projekt Melody - Fandom, virtual streamer, virtual youtuber, vtuber
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/Shadowanon
Summary: ive had a strange fascination with melody recently and this came to my mind
Relationships: Melody/Female reader, Melody/Zone-Tan, Melody/male reader, Melody/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. intro/contents

1\. Love in the shower (X Male Reader)

2\. Wholesome fun (X Female Reader)

3\. Yandere Melody (X Male Reader)

4\. Yandere Melody? (X Female Reader)

5\. Interview (Melody X Zone-Tan)

6\. A Succubus' Meal (Silvervale X Melody/Futa Melody) 

7\. Actually Wholesome (X gender Neutral Reader) Cummming soon

8\. The cult of Melody (WIP)

9\. Bully (CrankyVT X Melwear) Cumming Soon

10\. I Love Myself (Melody X Melwear) Cumming soon


	2. Love in the shower (X Male reader)

You take off your clothes. you feel a slight cold breeze hit your skin. You turn the handle for the shower to the left to warm it up. You step into it and feel the warmth of the water flow down you, it feels nice. You cant hear anything over the noise of the shower flow and the water hitting the floor.

You pour some shampoo in your hands to rub it in to your hair. you close you eyes as the suds fall from the top downwards. You rub the suds from yours eyes to see your lover Melody, Melody is completely naked, she close the door behind her. "Melody, what are y" You say before she places her finger on your mouth. Melody gets as close to you as possible she takes your cock and places it between her thighs. she wraps her arms around you an starts to move her hips back and forth. Her smooth skin makes it easy to move up and down your shaft. she keeps her chest pressed against yours, you feel her tits move slightly up and down your chest, her nipples start to become hard. you start to feel your dick start to quiver, you start to wince. "Are you gonna cum, cum for me" Melody says going faster and faster. You can feel your cock about to blow, you cant hold back and let your cum be released. It covers the door of the shower and the back of Melody's thighs.

Melody releases your cock from her thighs, she feels the tip of your dick still touching her pussy. Melody gets on her knees. Melody takes your cock and places it in between her tits. Melody starts moving her body up and down taking your dick with her, she controls your dick as it gets hard as rock from Melody's actions and the water from the shower keeping it warm. Melody continues giving you a titfuck, she goes slightly faster and covers the tip of your dick with her mouth. Melody's tits and mouth move in tandem taking your cock on a joyride that hasn't felt this good in a long time. You start to thrust your hips at melody as she continues with her job. Melody goes faster, she starts to feel your dick building up more cum. You feel your dick wanting to let it out. You shoot it all in Melody's mouth. Your cum spills out of her mouth , she swallows as much of your cum as possible. 

Melody looks you in the eye. She stands up and turns around. She shuffles back placing her ass right on your dick. She shakes her ass against your cock, your cock springs up, Melody feels it jump up. "your still good?" Melody asks in her loving voice, she leans forward slightly. You grab a hold of her ass and stretch it out slightly, you stick you dick next to her hole, you play around with it a bit teasing Melody. Melody is looking back at you waiting for you to stick it in. You put your cock in Melody's ass, she moans in pleasure as you start thrusting at her ass. Melody puts her hands against the showers doors for leverage. You start to go faster and faster eventually going as fast as you can with the sound of hitting Melody's ass overpowering the water hitting the floor or either of your moaning. Melody's eyes start to go cross eyed as her hands and feat start to slip, you make sure she doesn't fall down. "I'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum" Melody screams "i'm gonna cum too" you say between your teeth "l.....lets cum together" Melody says. You thrust against Melody's ass as hard as possible leaving her ass red. "3" Melody says warning you that your now on a time limit. "2" you say as your eyes start to go blurry not helped by the steam from the shower. "1" Melody says aching her back up slightly. "Now" you both say as Melody squirts into the water and you cum in her ass. You take you dick out and watch it flop down form being warn out. Melody gives herself a quick shower as her pussy juice is still dripping and cum is coming out of her ass, she pats her self down and opens the door leaving the shower giving you a passionate look.

You sit down on the showers seat for five minutes. You turn the heat of the shower from warm to cold. You take a quick wash over and leave the shower.


	3. Wholesome fun (X Female reader)

You lye on your bed worn out by the day you just had. You start to notice your eyes already closing and are fine with taking a nap. Just as you are ready you feel something on top of you, it was Melody lying on top wearing her normal attire. "Melody?" you ask sounding tired, "yeah?" she asks, "why are you doing this?" you reply, "I wanted to take a nap with you. Nothing too lewd yet" she says wrapping her arms around your head lightly. You hear her say yet and know where this was going to go, she had her toy still inserted as well as her lying with her boobs on top of yours, still you like the idea of napping together. You see her close her eyes and fade away with her.

you start to feel something. You open your eyes to see Melody fingering your pussy "I couldn't help myself" Melody says lovingly. Melody sticks a second finger in and swirls them around. It feels amazing, you grab the bed lightly and moan quietly. Melody is happy seeing you enjoying it, she speed up her wrists speed opening and closing her fingers stretching your folds. You continue moaning in pleasure from what shes doing. Melody stops before moving down, she flicks her toy on before starting to lick your pussy. The change from her finger to her tongue shocks you. You start rubbing your nipples to maximise your pleasure. Melody continues, licking all areas of your pussy, she starts sticking her tongue inside it an moving it around as much as possible. You feel everything Melody is doing, it feel like electricity going through all your body, you wrap your legs around Melody's head and start to arch up slightly from the experience. Melody's toy is vibrating more and more in her pussy as time goes on. You hold yourself up with one arm and hold Melody's head with the other. You feel that your at your limit "Melody, im ... ahhh" you say as you squirt your juice all over Melody's face. Melody licks the remains off her face, she smiles and moves up.

Melody sat up, she opened her legs and put her pussy and yours together. She starts moving herself slightly. You feel her pussy grinding up and down with her toy vibrating making it even better. Melody grabs your legs. You start lifting your waist up and down, you feel yours and Melody's pussies working together, even after just orgasming your ready to have another with her. Melody feels amazing, she loves the ways your pussies clash and her toy is vibrating like mad, she feels like she close to cumming. You both start to pick up speed both thrusting at each others. You feel her pussy going mad, her face also adds to it, her eyes at halves and tongue coming out of her mouth. You get close to her and lock lips, you swirl your tongue round her mouth. Melody closes her eyes enjoying the two types of pleasure. You both speed up your trusting. You both separate your lips and arch slightly back. You both moan quickly. "Melody, I'm gonna" "together, lets do it together" Melody says. You feel like your pussies on fire "3" Melody quickly rubs the top of her pussy. "2" You rub your nipples quickly. "1" Melody and you both put your arms back on the bed. You both moan and orgasm, your juices get all over Melody. You fall back onto the bed and Melody falls on top of you. "Wanna go back to sleep?" Melody asks "yeah" you say with heavy breath. You both close your eyes, you put your arm over your girlfriend and fade away.


	4. Yandere Melody (X Male reader)

You open your eyes, you feel a pain in your chest, you see your tied down to the bed, you try to move your arms but it proves pointless. Melody comes in in her valentines outfit with heart eyes. You are concerned for whats about to happen to you.

"Onii-chan" Melody says "are you ready?" You say nothing. Melody crawls onto the bed, she places herself over you. She puts her hands on your shoulders and pushes herself up. Melody places her ass next to your dick. You start to get hard seeing Melody, even though your worried you can't deny you do like Melody and what she's doing, minus being tied down. Melody shakes her ass against your dick, she smiles which makes you worried. "Your enjoying this aren't you Onii-Chan" she says. You are about to say something but Melody puts her finger on your lips. She places her ass over your hard dick, she lowers herself on your dick. Melody moans, she starts to move up and down, her eyes, still in hearts, are focused on you. Melody's ass feels great, you try to move your arms to grab Melody's ass but the restraints keep them down "don't fight the restraints, you'll make everything worse" Melody says. Melody starts to go faster, her heart eyes were starting to roll upwards. You feel your dick want to give out "are you gonna cum Onii-chan?" Melody says. You can't hold it, you let your seed out in her ass.

Melody lifts herself up to let your dick out her ass. She moves herself down, your dick is still hard and she places it under her pussy "you can still go, can't you Onii-chan" Melody says. Before you say anything she takes your dick and inserts it into her pussy quickly. She moans in pleasure and begins moving up and down. She smiles looking down at you. You feel how tight her pussy is. Melody leans downwards, she places her elbows on your chest and her hands around your head "I love you Onii-chan, I hope this feels great" Melody says continuing to ride your dick. She leans in and kisses you, you close your eyes and start to add your tongue into it. Melody keeps her eyes open and continue to thrust. Melody goes faster and faster. You feel your dick about to give out but you don't care, your enjoying everything probably a bit to much. Melody pulls back from your mouth and arches back up, her eyes are starting to roll into the back of her head. "Onii-chan I'm gonna cum, cum with me Onii-chan" Melody says. Melody continues thrusting as fast as possible. You can't hold it in anymore and you let it out inside Melody as Melody lets out her pussy juice.

Your dick falls out of Melody. She falls on top of you finally closing her eyes. You look at her, you appreciate her beauty. You begin to wait for Melody to wake up and hopefully unties you.


	5. Yandere Melody? (X Fem Reader)

Your tied to a chair with a blindfold on. You try and move forward but it proves pointless. You feel something on your left leg, "your gonna love this" is whispered in your ear. You can tell its Melody but this is new. Melody pushes her fingers into your pussy, she stretches your pussy out playing with your folds. Melody gets off your leg, you hear her move but you dont know where to. You suddenly fell a tongue start to lick your pussy, you convulse slightly for a second but it quickly turns into euphoria. You open your legs wider, you try to bend forward but your restraints stop you. Melody uses her tongue to great affect lubricating all around your pussy with her tongue, she opens your pussy out more and sticks her tongue inside. she moves it around as much as she can in between the walls. 

Melody stops. You move your head around "Mel" you say. You feel your boobs be grabbed and start to be moved up and down, you feel relief from the massage. "how does it feel?" she whispers in your ears. Your about to answer before Melody switches to playing with your nipples shocking you. You moan under your breath, your body leans closer to Melody as much as possible considering your restraints, your nipples are hard as they can be from. Melody stops using her fingers and starts using her teeth and tongue, she had one nipple in her mouth and the other she had in her fingers. Melody had your nipple in her teeth and lick the end of it, she switched to your other nipple. 

Melody stops messing with your nipples. You fall back slightly into your chair. You feel Melody start rubbing your pussy. You feel that her fingers are wet, she must have stuck them in her mouth for a second. She shoves her fingers into your pussy and thrust them for a few seconds before taking them out. Your confused on why she would do that for such a sort amount of time when all of a sudden you feel something much thicker being shoved inside your pussy. Your head cranks back from the surprise and you let out a loud moan. Melody tries to shove it in as far as possible, you feel it against the walls of your pussy, if it was any bigger it wouldn't fit. You feel it moving slightly but its not like Melody is controlling it. You hear Melody moaning for a few seconds getting closer to you, you feel her legs lay on top of yours and her arms wrap around the back of your head. Melody starts moving up and down controlling the dildo your sharing in the process. she starts off slowly, making sure to kiss you on the cheek when she closer to you. she starts to picks up speed quickly. The dildo starts reaching the deepest parts of your insides hitting the edge of your womb. Melody doesn't slow down, you try to tell her to but she cant hear you over the sounds of both of you moaning. "Melody" you scream trying to get her to at least slow down. Melody keeps thrusting the dildo into you reaching max pleasure for the both of you. "Melody, im gonna .." before you can finish the two of you start to squirt all over each other. Melody takes the dildo out of you, you hear something hit the floor and think it must be the dildo. "That was great" Melody says in your ears loosening some of the rope holding you down but not enough to escape "we'll go again later" she says before getting off you and walking out the door leaving you behind.


	6. Interview (Melody X Zone-Tan

"Please welcome my guest, the first guest I can have sit next to me, the worlds first hentai cam-girl, Melody" Zone-Tan says "hi" Melody says waving. "So how does it feel to be the first hentai cam-girl?" Zone asks. "It feels weird, I hope there are more on the way, I know my fans would like that". Zone looks at her notes "do you want to eventually want go on to make professional porn?" "yeah, I want make tons off different types, I wanna do vids with my fans". "Whats your relationship with Tom?" Melody laughs "Tom and me have a purely professional relationship". "Thank you for your time today Melody, I hope we can do this again sometime, that was the month here at Z-TV, see you next time and as always. Im watching you fap" Zone says as the crew dim the lights as the filming ended. Melody was escorted back to her dressing room.

Melody opens the door to see Tom waiting for her. "How did I do?" Mel asks Tom, he nods to say it went well. Mel smiles seeing his reaction. She moves over to a clothes rail where she hung her casual clothes, before she could get changed she hears a knock on the door. Mel goes to the door and opens it. "Oh, Zone?" Melody says wondering why she's here. "can I come in?" Zone asks "sure" Mel says moving to the other end of the room. "Was the interview good?" Mel asks "of course, why do you ask?" Zone says confused slightly "I'm not used to giving interviews" Mel says a bit embarrassed.

Tom is watching the two girls talk from the corner of the room. He hears something looking around to see two cameras, both aimed at Zone-Tan and Melody. Tom flies up to one of the cameras and plugs himself into the camera. He hacks the cameras to connect to Melody's set up at home. Whatever was going to happen was currently being streamed on Melody's Chatterbate. While plugged in Tom views all cameras in the room, there's two in the top corners of the room, one under the makeup table to get the best shots of the couch in the room and whatever happens on it and two cameras disguised as lights next to the mirror. Tom unplugs to get better shots of what's about to happen.

While Tom was messing with the cameras Zone and Melody started undressing. Zones sweater and pants were on the floor while Melody let's some of her straps down. Melody lyes down on the couch and Zone gets on top of her. The two start kissing, moving there lips all around each other's faces. Tom gets to there level and gets close up shots of the two. Zone moves quickly down to Melody's pussy. Melody opens her legs to let Zone gets closer. Zone licks around Melody's pussy, she sticks her fingers in Melody's pussy, she opens and closes her fingers to stretch and twist her hands to move it around in Melody's folds. Melody moans feeling Zone move her fingers inside her. Zone takes her fingers out of Melody, she picks herself up and places herself back on top of Melody. Melody grabs Zone by the arms and flips the two of them around so she is on top now. Melody goes down to Zones boobs, Melody messes with with Zones nipples, flicking and rubbing them to get them as hard as possible. Melody leans in and starts to suck on one of Zone's tits while groping the other. Zone holds the back of Melody's head, she moans and bends back slightly. Both start playing with their pussies, slowly rubbing them in sync with each other. They pick up speed in pleasuring themselves rubbing every part of their pussies, Melody stops sucking Zone's boobs and moves back to tongue kissing for a few seconds.

The two pull away from each other "wanna try something new?" Zone asks with a cocky smile. "Sure" Melody replies "oh Lemmy" she says quite loudly. The two can hear a lot of noise form just outside the room, Zone kept her smile while Melody's face turned to confusion. Seven green tentacles start to enter the room, they were so long that when they got close to the two whatever body they were connected to wasn't in the room. Four of the tentacles wrap around Melody's arms and legs, shes lifted off the couch and some of the tentacles start groping her. "This is Lemmy, hes a bit rough" Zone says. Lemmy inserts one of the free tentacles in pussy, she gasped as it kept going deeper and it started to thicken as more of the tentacle enters her pussy. Lemmy moves both the tentacle and Mel with it losing its thickness the further they were. Mel was in shock at what was happening, she had rougher experiences before but not as quick as this. Mel's pussy was getting stretched out wide from this from Lemmys thickness. Tom moved to film Mel's predicament, Lemmy shoves another tentacle in Mel's mouth. Melody deapthroats it as far as possible for her though Lemmy seemed to try to push it further. Zone is masturbating watching this rubbing her tits and pussy. Melody looks at Zone enjoying watching of her, she struggles to open her item menu and selecting the jackrabbit to attach to Zone.

The jackrabbit appears around Zone, she is confused where it came from. It locks around her and inserts the dildo into Zone-Tan's pussy. It goes at max speed, Zone moans loudly, she goes to all four on the couch, she starts slightly shaking. Melody looks at Zone having the same reaction she had to her first use of the jackrabbit. Melody was getting used to Lemmy, she was starting to see why Zone really enjoyed this. Lemmy sticks its last tentacle up Melodys ass, Mel was still shocked by how sudden it was but got use to it quickly, she was enjoying Lemmy's hard thrusting in all her holes getting thicker the deeper he stuck his tentacles in. Zone was still geting use to the speed of the jackrabbit. Zone laid on her back on the couch, she spreed her legs to see how fast it was going for herself. Out of nowhere Lemmy stuck a tentacle in Zone's ass, she was surprised by this, she now had two things to pleasure her.

Melody and Zone were beginning to reach their climax's. Both were used and enjoying what was happening to them. It seemed that Melody was controlling the tentacles now, they had loosened around her arms and legs and was sucking on the one in her mouth as fast as the two lower ones were penetrating her. Zone was taking the jackrabbit well now keeping up with its speed moaning at its pace. Both were close to cumming. Both were on edge knowing it was going to happen. Zone's moaning became louder while Melody made some garbled sounds not helped by Lemmy releasing some of its juices early. Both were seconds away, their eyes opened wide as their pussy juice sprayed out of them. Lemmy took the tentacle out of Melody's mouth shooting out some of its cum on Melodys face. Zone gets the couch extremely wet, Lemmy takes the tentacle out if her ass. Melody is let down by the tentacles back onto the couch. Melody turns the jackrabbit off her Zone. Lemmy retreats out of the room. The two sit on the couch recovering from what just happened. Tom goes up to one of the cameras and stops the livestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: And thats all ................... for now, im honestly tempted to do a few more but nothing really coming to me, maybe two chapters with Melware, maybe a more wholesome chpter of handholding and cuddling, maybe a few chapters like this with other Vtubers like Silvervale or CrankyVT (though I dont know if he'd be ok with that) and a story about OUR LORD AND SAVIOR TOM. I also have an idea that i want some input from you guys, the idea is what i like to call "the ring staring melody" what i would like to ask is would you like the P.O.V to be a writer or artist, i doubt it will make much difference though but the choice is yours. I had little experience writting porn before this book and while i feel like ive gotten better and will be better on future projects I still was struggling with the previous chapter and the latter half of this one. I wanna say thank you for reading and hope you will stick around for more possible Melody and other projects. Oh and since this came out later then I was hoping, happy late birthday Melody!)


	7. A succubus' meal (Silvervale X Melody/Futa Melody

Melody was wrapping up her stream, saying by to all her fans. She closed twitch, shut down her computer and starting undressing. Melody fell into her beds wrapping herself in a blanket and placing her head on a set of pillows. She get into a comfortable position and closes her eyes, she tries to fade away but she isn't tired one bit. She roles around on the bed trying to fall asleep. She's tries staying in one position and not moving but it doesn't work.

As she opens her eyes, she saw something crawling on her bed but it's blurry. She blinks rapidly to try and see it better. Melody starts to calm down when she sees a very pretty blue and pink haired girl with big boobs wearing what looks like a one piece swimsuit, behind her are large bat like wings and a tail peeking over her shoulder. The girl stood on her knees over Melody "I am silvervale, a succubus here to bring you infinite pleasure" she said seductively " and in exchange you will give me some of your energy" she said smiling starting to crawl over Melody again. The room was silent for a moment. "Now this is something I can get behind" Melody says.

Silver grabs the blanket and throws it on the floor. Silver moves down the bed and leans forward laying on her front. Melody opens her legs, Silver starts rubbing her fingers up and down Melody's pussy. She sticks two of her fingers in Mel's pussy moving the back and forth while still rubbing her clit with the rest of her hand. Melody was no stranger to this, pleasuring herself like this most nights and usually switching to something more intense like nimbus not long after. Silver inserts the rests of her fingers in Mel's pussy and leans in closer to continue where she left off with her tongue. Melody was getting more excited with this wrapping her legs around Silvers head. Silver is going slowly moving her hand and licking the top of Mel's pussy. Melody was starting to leak juices lubing up her pussy making Silvers job even easier. Melody was starting to feel her pussy starting to climax. Silver takes her fingers out of Melody's pussy and moves her tongue down to where her fingers were, she inserts her tongue in Mel's pussy swirling it around inside going deep as possible. Melody could feel that she was close to climaxing, she grabs the back of Silvers head pulling her closer. Melody squirted over Silvers face, Melody lets go of Silvers head and Silver took her tongue out of Melody.

Slivervale sits up, before being shoved onto her back by Melody with the two violently making out on top of each other. Silver is surprised by her attitude to this, most humans either immediately dont like the idea or lose excitement and beg for her to stop after the first three minutes but Melody was the exact opposite. Melody continued to french kiss Silver, she uses one of her hands to take Silvers clothes off and throwing it on the floor and starts to cup Silvers boobs. Silver wraps her arms around Mel and joins in the kissing giving back to Mel as much as she was giving her. Melody pulls away from Silvers lips to move down, she licks Silvers nipples and rubs the other one with her fingers. Silver enjoyed what Melody was doing feeling her nipples become harder every passing second. Mel switches between each of Silvers tits quickly. "Wanna scissor" Silver says in between moaning from what Melody was doing to her. Melody stops, she moves away from Silvers boobs and repositions herself so the twos pussies were next to each other. They both put their arms on the bed and Silver starts moving up and down and Melody starts a bit later. The two sped up going quite fast. Silvervale begins moaning, Melody does the same shortly after. The two were both close to climaxing. The two's moans echo through the room. Melody puts her hand on Silvers thigh to get closer. Both continued going faster knowing they were going to cum very soon. Silver cums first somehow squirting her juices in Melody's face. Melody cums seconds later. 

Both collapses on their backs. They stared at the ceiling for a second. The two were panting "can you still go?" Melody asks. "Yeah, I could do this all day" Silvervale says "me two" Melody says. The room goes silent for a second "I wanna try something" Silver says. She picks herself up and gets close to Mel smiling at her while placing her hand on Mel's pussy. Silver starts rubbing Mel's pussy as fast as possible. Melody feels something, something she hasn't felt before. Silver starts to slow down and pulls her hand away from Mel's pussy. Melody looks down, suddenly she felt a sharp rush of pain from her pussy. She arches back, not because of anything she was doing but because her body is making her do it. Melody felt something growing out of her pussy, the pain stopped. Melody looked down to see she had grown a dick. It must have been 8 inches at least at least. Silver looked at Melody's dick impressed by what she created. Melody grabs her new attachment and jerks herself off for a few seconds, she is surprised by the rush from her dick. Silver moves Melody's hands away and pushes her down on the bed. Silver leans closer to Mel wraps her hands around Mel's dick. She starts to jerk Mel off going slowly at first to help her get used to it. Melody was still surprised by how good her dick from what Silver was doing, it felt really different to her masturbating normally. Silver kept her motions going as she leans closer to Mel's dick and puts her mouth around it. Silver starts to suck Melody's dick going quicker then she was going with her hand. Mel was amazed by how this felt, she couldn't imagine how good this felt before this. Silver continued sucking Mel's dick going faster and faster as every second went by, she could feel Melody's dick pulsing in her mouth probably coming close to climax. Melody looked down at Silver. She put her hand on her head stroking her hair, then she grabs the top of Silvers head and started pushing and pulling it up and down hard. Silver was surprised by Melody's sudden burst of roughness. Melody was going to cum at any second breathing heavily from everything that's happened. Silver was still being pushed down by Melody, Silvers mouth is filled with cum as Mel's dick explodes. Silver swallows as much of Melody's cum as she can before letting Mel's dick out of her mouth.

Melody grabs Silver and flips her over making her lay on the bed with her butt in the air. Melody looks at Silvers ass and slaps it as hard as possible. Silver moans sticking her tongue out without thinking about it. Mel takes her dick and starts teasing Silver circling her hole and sticking her fingers in. Mel finally sticks her dick in Silver's ass. Melody thrusted hard against Silvers ass. She was amazed by how tight Silver's ass was, she was thrusting against Silvers ass so had she was leaving red marks on her ass cheeks. Silver was grabbing the bed sheets, she loved everything Melody was doing to her. Melody kept attacking Silvers ass nowhere near her limit. Mel pushes Silver completely on the bed picking up speed. Silver moans loudly enjoying how Melody was treating her especially compared to the rest of her prey in the night. Melody leans closer to Sliver's ears moaning softly breathing roughly on her neck. Without realising it Melody was closer to cumming then she expected. Silver felt how close Melody was to being finished and couldn't wait for her to pour it all out in her ass. Melody continued fucking Silvers ass slapping, she could do this all day if they could. She starts to feel that her dick is about to blow suddenly, she goes as fast as she can before blowing her load in Silver's ass. Melody collapses on top of Silver. All of the cum from Melody's dick is absorbed by Silver not leaving a single drop. Melody lifts herself up slightly to take her dick out. She starts to fade out closing her eyes, the last hting she sees is Sliver looking at her smiling. 

Melody wakes up the next day. Alone. She checks under her sheets and finds her dick gone. She thought she just had a wet dream until she saw a small note saying "see you soon" with a lipstick mark and signed Silvervale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Im working on another Vtuber centric story called "One man's fantasy is another's nightmare" which will mostly focus on Melody, Silver, Bunny and the rest of their friends plus most well known ones like kizuna ai with a few personal favourites like cranky and dapperly yours. I want to include as many vtubers as possible but I underestimated how many vtubers there are. I may end up roatating which story i work on between that and the other stories i have on here but i already have 25 chapters of that book planned. hope you guys will come read when its ready. Shadow out)


	8. Actually Wholesome (X Gender Neutral reader)

You come back home after a long day of work falling on your bed without even taking off your clothes. You start breathing heavy still stressed out. You toss and turn around still not comfortable. You take off your clothes till your just in your underwear. You take the covers of the blanket and roll under. You close your eyes and try to fall asleep but your nowhere close, despite everything you've done today your not really tired. You notice the door open and see Melody poking her head through the door looking at you with a concerned look. "I thought you were streaming?" you ask with a bit of malice in your voice "I stopped, I could hear you were having some problems in here" she says still only half in the room. You appreciate that she stopped steaming to check up on you "I've had a really bad day today, I just want to go to sleep" you say turning to face the other side of the bed. You hear the door close and the floorboards creek so Mel must be coming to the bed. She gets on the bed and slides under the covers, she tries to get you to turn around, you stay as you are but Mel keeps trying to get you to turn. You decide to turn around to face Melody, "whats wrong?" Mel asks. "I need to calm down and I can't really sleep" you say. " I can try and help you sleep if you want" Melody suggests. You look Melody in the eyes "Im happy that you want to help but I think that" "oh come on, let me help you, I know what you like" Melody says touching your arm. You know how this is gonna go, when Melody wants something from you she will get it, either from persistence or your love for her.

Melody shuffles closer to you. She wraps her arms around you "do you want me to take my clothes off?" Mel asks smiling. You think for a minute ".. no, I dont feel like it right now" you say. Mel looks a little disappointed but accepts it, she comes as close as she can and starts to kiss around your face, a few on your cheeks, on your forehead, on your chin and even on your nose. She pulls away, you both look each other in the eyes. You see Melody's affection for you in her eyes. You pull her in close for a hug you try not to do it to tight. Melody moves her arms around you. Melody moves slightly down, shes lying on your chest. You wrap one of your arms around the back of her head. "This is nice" you say smiling. You feel Melody's hands on your chest and a few drops of water. You look down to see Melody starting to cry "Mel, whats wrong?" you ask "I can feel your heartbeat, it feels amazing" she says sobbing "I love the way it feels, I wish I could have a heart, I wish I was real." You lift Melody up slightly and place her on your shoulder. You hold her close. The room goes silent for a second.

Melody wipes tears from her eyes. She looks at you, wipes away her remaining tears. She wraps her arms around you tightly and outs her head back by your shoulder. You both don't move for a few seconds. Melody moves her arms from around you, she traces down your arms until she reaches your hand. She rotates your hand, your hands come together. You both stay like this for a minute, holding hands with Melody's head on your shoulder. Melody lifts her head looking more joyful then she was a few minutes ago. Melody lets go of your hands, she places her hands behind your head she leans in close to your face. She kisses you on the lips staying there for a few seconds. She pulls away to give you quick kisses on the lips. Melody leans in by your ears "I love you" she whispers. Melody rolls off you on to the bed, she shuffles onto her side. You flip on to your side wrapping your arms around Melody's waist "I love you too" you whisper in her ear.


	9. The Cult of Melody (X Male Reader)

You and your friend are driving down a road you dont recognise. "Hey, where are we going?" you ask, your friend doesnt answer. You look through the back of the car, there are no other human being in sight. You look down and see a long bag your friend brought on the back seat. It nearly took up all three seats with how wide it was. You go to unzip the bag, your friend grabs your arm and looks at you "not yet, you will soon learn everything" he says looking you dead in the eye, he still manages to steer the car around turns without even looking. You pull your hand away from the bag and he looks back at the road. You feel uneasy after what just happened. You occasionally look back at the bag, your friend notices every time and stared you down constantly. You try and ignore the strange circumstances until you arrive at your destination.

You see that the road starts to end and winds down towards a forest. Why would we need to go here? you think to yourself. Your friend starts to drive into the forest, theres a small parking area with four other cars there. You feel uneasy again. Your friend parks up and starts to get out. "Il get the bag" you say before he grabs your arms again "no, its fine" he says. you pull away again getting really freaked out by what hes doing and his protection of the bag. You both start to walk through the forest, there seems to be a perfect path for you to walk. You look around and see pieces of paper all over the ground and some in the trees. You dont wont to pick any up based on your friends previous reactions to the bag. "Why are we here?" you ask nervously, your friend doesn't even look back to reply "you will soon find out" you feel shivers up your back from his response "so you've been here before" you say to him trying to get some kind of normal answer "yes, several times, its perfect for what we will do" he says. You decide not to ask any other questions in case you anger him, and with this attitude who knows what he will do to you.

You come to an open area, round and quite wide, your friend puts the bag down and you see five other people, two male and two female, they all have bags as well but not as long as your friends. "Why are you all here?" you ask the group hoping one of them will answer "we meet up every month, we have been planning this for 4 months now" one of the females says. This answer puts you on edge as the idea of planning something this creepy doesn't sit well with you. "Have you brought what we agreed on?" one of the males ask the group, everyone nods and kneels down to their bags. "Why am I here?" you ask stepping backwards to try and get away from them "we want someone like you to see what were doing, and see how you react" your friend says finally looking back at you with a serious expression. Your friend opens the long bag, you expect their to be a dead body in there. You look at the others and see one of the males putting on a lab coat and one of the females pulling out a wig. Are they trying to bring someone back to life, or make a whole new person? you think to yourself afraid to say anything.

Your friend unzips the bag to reveal a long white object, you step closer confused what it is. He takes it out of the bag standing it up, its almost as tall as he is, he turns it to show an anime girl with purple hair on it. Your fear of the situation suddenly turns into a combination of disappointment, hilarity and thinking this whole thing is really stupid. Your friend was overprotective over an anime body pillow. You look up to see the girl with the wig nude putting on an outfit the the girl on your friends pillow. The other girl has a lot of art prints of the character and two cans of spray paint. One of the males has a soft plush of some weird looking camera, drone thing which he puts on a tree branch. The other guy in the lab coat has several files with labels like Porn Virus, Wholesome, Lewd. You look around dumbfounded by what there doing "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" You yell, they all look at you "we are trying to summon Melody" your friend says, you assume thats the name of the girl on his pillow. You step closer to the group "your trying to summon an anime character that doesnt exist" you say sarcastically. They all nod. You go to stand by a tree trying to regain composure. You turn around to see that they are spray painting the grass underneath them, you stay back so you dont get in their way and to laugh at what there doing. They finish spraying a summoning circle in black and start spraying another circle in white inside the black circle which turns out to be a transmutation circle. The group place the art prints, the pillow and the files in the middle of the two circles. Place the plush on a branch where it is inside the circle and the members in the lab coat and the cosplay of Melody stand in the centre of the circle. The other members of the group step inside the circle. You decide to watch outside the circle. "Come together Science Team" everyone in the group says. The guy in the lab coat and the girl in the cosplay hold hands, the others in the group gasp. They all close their eyes and tilt their head down, they start saying something under their breath that you cant make out. The circle starts to glow with a white light, the items they brought start floating and the group all start fading away in the light. You run into the circle to try and help your friend, you suddenly cant see through the light and you start to fade away.

You wake up, you look down and your in the circle, for some reason your wearing the lab coat from one of the group members. You look up and see two girls, they look like Melody for the most part, one has a black outfit instead of white who was standing with her arms behind her head with a smile on her face and the other has orange hair and the purple parts of the outfit replaced by orange who had her arms crossed and was frowning. They both look at you and start to come closer. You get up and try to run away but you hit some kind of wall and fall to the ground, you tap the edge of the circle and there is an invisible wall. You can escape the circle. The two girls are getting uncomfortably close. You back up to the wall as the one in black gets on their knees to get closer to you while the orange one stays standing with he arms crossed. "Whats going on?" you say not fully understanding whats happening. "You should know, you were the one that brought us here" the one in orange one says in a spiteful tone "you've got it all wrong, I wast trying to bring you here" you say frantically waving your hands in front of you. The one in black grabs your wrist surprisingly lightly "we know, you were trying to summon Melody" she says while lowering your hands to the ground "trust me, you'll like us a lot more" she gets closer to you eventually kneeling over your lap "I'm Melware" the one in black says "and this is my sister Lemondy" she gesture to the one in orange who doesn't seem happy to be here.

Melware starts to kiss around your face lightly. "Hey I .. hmm" you try and say before Melware presses yours and her lips together. The kiss last a lot longer then the others, your surprised at how gentle Melware is being. She starts to shake her lower half on your lap, you dont notice at first still focused on making out. You open your eyes to see Melware still focused on you while Lemondy is standing over you two watching in disgrace. Melware pulls away opening her eyes with her tongue still out. She looks down and sees what she did while kissing you, she slides down to your trousers, unzipping them and moving your pants around to let your cock out. Melware looks at your cock in awe impressed by its size. Lemondy is looking down at your dick, she turns her head away blushing. Melware grabs your shaft and starts jacking your cock off slowly, she licks the tip to lube it up. Lemondy kneels down next to your head, she jerks your head backward keeping you looking at the sky. She takes over the kissing duty from Melware but keeping her eyes open, her lips taste sour but not so much you want to recoil. Melware keeps jacking your cock off, her grip around it is getting slightly tighter the closer you are to cumming. Melware lets go, your cock swings back and forth like a metronome before being grabbed by Lemondy. She jerks you off moving up and down quickly. Melware places herself back on your lap, she grabs your wrists again, she moves your hand to be around her tits, you start to play with them on your own fondling them and rubbing her nipples. Melwear moans and leans her head back. You lean in closer to Melwear to lick her nipples, Lemondy suddenly moves herself to put your dick in he pussy. Before you can react Melware grabs the back of your head and brings it in to her chest, she forces you down to the ground still with her tits in your face. You struggle to breathe with Melware keeping herself on top.

Lemondy doesnt react well to your dick nearly digging her fingers into her skin. She begins ridding up and down keeping a slow pace at first, this must be her first time you think to yourself. Melware moves herself from out of your face, you see Lemondy has a pained expression on her face. Melware moves herself to kneel over your face. She is facing Lemondy, you hear her laugh "enjoying yourself Lemondy?" she says sarcastically as Lemondy starts to moan. "Hey, down there. Get to work!" Melware says hitting your face with her leg. You starts to lick her pussy. Melware places her feet under your head lifting it up slightly. You lick as much area of her pussy as you can though its harder then you would like as you cant see. Melware moans and gives off a few laughs looking at you and Lemondy, she shakes her lower half making your head move with her ass, she hits you with her leg again for not continuing to lick. Lemondy is still riding your dick slowly being far more gentle then Melware. Melware leans forward, you start to see better. You see Melware making out with Lemondy who is fighting back slightly though she soon gives in to her. You stop trying to please Melware and start to thrust your dick harder then before inside Lemondy. Lemondy eyes open and she moans loudly moving away from Melwares mouth and tilting her head backwards. You keep going fast knowing you finish inside her soon, Melwear joins in rubbing Lemondys nipples. Lemondy moans loudly. You give Lemondy a few last thrust before... You cum inside her pussy spurting out so much some pours out of her pussy. Lemondy collapses falling forward, Melware catches her and helps her get off your dick. Some cum is still left which Melware leans forward and cleans off for you. 

Melware brings herself up and moves down to your dick, she looks back at you and smiles. She brings her ass over the top of your dick. She drops it down fast, you feel your dick quiver slightly. Melware starts lifting herself at a fast rate "surprised your still able to go" Melware says. She keeps going at your dick as fast as she can. You feel a rush of pain through your lower half "ahh" you say reflexively, Melware looks back at you "dont know what your feeling, i'm feeling great" she says as she continues to abuse your dick. The pain starts to fade away and turn into pleasure, you start to thrust at Melware, she moans loudly and places her hands on your legs. You keep thrusting hard at Melware "where did this come from?" she asks looking at you before jerking her head back forward "doesnt matter, I like it" continuing to moan. You realise your about to cum, you stop thrusting. Melware looks back at you, you pull yourself up and push Melwear onto her hands and knees. You grab Melware by the hips and start to thrust again. Melware's tongue is sticking out of her mouth, she loses the feeling in her arms and places her head on the ground, she cant think about anything else. You start to feel your cock quiver again, You thrust as hard as possible against her ass, the sound it make echos around the small space your trapped in. You slap her ass a few times before unloading in her ass. Melware moans and falls to the ground with semen seeping out her ass. You cant feel anything anymore, you lye against the invisible wall, your eyes start to close. You see Lemondy walk over to Melware. The last thing you see is the two of them standing over you. You black out.

You wake up still in the forest, your a bit further from the centre then you remember. You see that the other who started the summoning are back though are lying on the floor, the circles are gone with the grass being green again and your not wearing the lab coat anymore. "We've failed again" your friend says slowly getting up. You go towards the centre to help him up "does this happen often?" you ask trying to play along with them "every time" he says. He goes to help the others, you notice the body pillow your friend brought with him. You look to find that the images if Melody have been replace by Melwear on one side who has a lewd looking winking, and the other side has Lemondy with her back towards you with a pouty expression. You quickly put the pillow in the bag it came in. "well I better take you back home" your friend says walking over to you "Thanks, I got your pillow" you say indicating to the bag. Your friend shrugs "you can have it", your surprised by this "huh" "I've tried this several times and it hasnt worked, I give up, I dont really need that anymore". You look at the bag for a second, "sure, if you dont want it." You say before starting to walk back to the car park. As you walk back you realise something, if they have done this before and brought people like you who dont believe in this, does that mean that what happened to you happened to them as well?


	10. A few very nice bunnies (Bunny_GIF and Silvervale X gender neutral reader)

Inspired by art by @Lilytharts on twitter, check them out

You had heard about this place for a while. The Bunny nest. Your friends told you about it saying that you would love it. As you walk to the door instead of a bouncer your greeted by a girl in a bunny outfit. You stay still for a second, the girl looks you up and down for a second, she smiles to herself before opening the door, "enjoy" she says.

You walk into the club, its barely lit by a few spotlights. You walk into the main area where everyone in attendance has a girl sitting on their lap. You look around, there doesn't seem to be any girls who haven't been taken. You sit in the only chair that's unclaimed. You look around for a second. You see two girls sitting at the bar probably on break, one has blue and pink hair and the other has brown and blonde hair. they look back and see you staring at them. They both smile at you, you quickly look away not wanting to disturb their break. You sit around for a few more minutes twiddling your thumbs. All the girls are still taken, you look back to the girls at the bar again and they seem to have disappeared, you've had enough and decide to leave. Looks like your friends were wrong. You look back at the bar wondering where the two girls went, they don't seem to be anywhere else. You go to the door before having you arm grabbed. You turn round to see the two girls who were at the bar. "where you going, you haven't had any fun yet" the blonde/brown haired girl says. Before you get the chance to say anything the blue/pink haired girl puts her finger on your lips "why don't we go into a private room" she says as she lowers her hand and grabs your arm as the two drag you into a private area. 

You sit down on a velvet couch as the two prepare drinks for you all. The two girls come back with a tray with a selection of different alcohol. "So cutie, do you have anything in mind for us to do?" the blonde/brown haired girl says. You blush "uh .. not really" you say embarrassed "thats alright, you can follow our lead" she continues "I think we should properly introduce ourselves" the blue/pink haired girl says "I'm Silvervale" she continues "and im Bunny" the blonde/brown haired girl says. You look her up and down surprised by her name "I know, its fitting isnt it" she says laughing. Silver picks up a champagne glass and brings it to your mouth. Your a bit shocked by this but open your mouth slightly. Silver pours some of the champagne into your mouth. Bunny climes on top of you over your lap "could you touch my ears?" she asks. You nod and lift your hands up you feel her around velvet ears bringing your hands up and down. "hmm" Bunny moans recoiling. You take your hands off her ears quickly. Bunny starts laughing. Silver step in front of you "you want me to dance for you?" Silver asks. You blush and nod. Silver smiles and moves into the centre of the private room. Bunny moves herself off of your lap and sit with you. 

Silver begins to move herself, gyrating her body. Bunny grabs two shot glasses and hands you one. Silver starts moving herself faster, she keeps her eyes on you seeing how you look her body up and down. She bends forward giving you a good view of her rather large boobs. You blush which Silver takes notice of. "I think you need to cool down" Bunny says, you look at her when she clinks your glasses together and the two of you drink the shots. When you look back to Silver she has her back towards you shaking her ass. Your almost hypnotised by her dancing. Silver gets closer to you, Bunny moves over slightly to make room for Silver. Silver comes close to you and starts to give you a lap dance, she begins to move herself wrapping her arms around the back of your head. You make sure to keep your hands to yourself so you dont get thrown out. Silver spins herself around, she raises her arm and lightly grabs the back of your head. You and Silvervale are both blushing. You look to your left to see Bunny is no longer sitting by you.

Silver lifts herself from you and returns to the centre. Bunny walks behind her and the two start dancing together. You pick up a glass of wine starting to get more comfortable with the situation. Bunny starts to move her hands up and down silver. Silver lightly grabs bunny's hands to guide them. Bunny takes her hands away from Silver and steps in front where she starts to dance for you. Silver stands next to Bunny and mimics her moves. The two dance in unison doing the exact same moves, your surprised by how they both know what the other is going to do. The two bunnies bring themselves to their knees, they turn to face each other with bunny moving her arms up and down Silver once again and cupping her cheeks. You lean forward to see what there doing. Silver takes Bunny's hands and bring them to her side. The two look towards you for a second. You lean back wondering what they will do. They start to crawl on the floor towards you, they follow up your legs up to your groin and up to your face. "Did you enjoy your service today?" Bunny asks close to your left ear. "Yes, very much" you say "that makes us happy to hear" Silver says "we cant wait to see you here again she continues. You begin to stand up with the girls getting off of you. You go towards the curtains of the room "Wait a second" Bunny says. You turn around to see Bunny holding a business card. You take the card from her "come back soon cutie" the two say smiling as you leave, this brings a smile to your face as well. As you walk out the door of the club you look at the card they gave you, its not a normal business card. It says This client has the personal service of with Bunny and Silvervales signatures written underneath, Come back soon!

(A/N: thanks to Lilytharts for letting me base this fic on the picture above, I may come back to this and add some smut later, I also may make more non Melody chapters, I have an idea for an Ironmouse chapter and rename the book Vtuber collection. But that will have to be later as since October is coming up so its time for some "spooky" chapters)


	11. Announcement

So theres good news and bad news.

The good news is that im going to start streaming on twitch, im under the name Shadowwr1ter, it probably wont be frequent but you can catch me writing the fics on here ad some more stuff as well

Now the bad news, So College recently decided to kick my ass so I probably wont be able to work on the most of the October stories, I have one Halloween ready that will be released later in the month and im working on one now but im sorry that I cant give as much as I promised, I will try and work on them if I can but doing college and somehow having a job in this climate, trying to balance that stuff with fun is going to be hard. I will try but dont be surprised if you only get one maybe two chapter this month

hope you guys understand the bad news, i hope to see you soon


	12. I love myself (Melody X Melware)

Melody was streaming. Everything was normal. She revived lots of tips and therefore vibes. She moved the camera round the room 360 to show her fans everything. A lot of messages came through the chat saying to look in the mirror. Melody is confused, she turns around to look at the mirror. In the reflection was ... Melware? Melody moves slightly every movement being copied by Melware. Melody leans forward towards the mirror when from out of the mirror Melware appears tackling Melody to the floor and leaning in for a session of kissing. Melware keeps Melody's arms down as she continues to kiss melody, she uses her legs to move Melody's legs making a clear path to Melody's pussy. Melody tries to lift her arms up but Melware keeps them down, Melody notices that Melware has her eyes closed, as if shes enjoying this. Melware still continues to dominate switching to simple kissing and starts to open Melody's mouth with her tongue. Melody is unable to hold Melware back, She feels Melwares tongue inside her mouth begining to swirl around. Melware takes her arms off Melody's and holds Melody's head. Melody doesnt move her body, she starts to move her tongue in her mouth.

Melody lets Melware have her way with her lips and mouth starting to enjoy what was happening to her in a strange way. Melware pulls away from Melody and brings herself lower down Melody to her vagina. Melware starts teasing Melody rubbing her fingers against her pussy gently. Melody feels the light touches and feels little rushes of pleasure in her body. Melware pulls her fingers away and brings her face closer. She wraps her arms around Melody's thighs and beings licking up and down Melody's pussy. Melware pulls herself away from Melody to look at the chat who think that this is part of the show. Melody grabs Melware's head and pulls her back into her legs. She wraps her legs around Melware's head and starts to bring them closer together so Melware is closer. Melware looks up at Melody and returns to what she was doing. She begins to lick Melody's pussy. She started off slowly stimulating the folds of melody's pussy, she begins to move her tongue faster covering Melody's pussy in her saliva easily. Melware moves to sticking her tongue insides Melody's pussy swirling her tongue around. Melody brings Melwares head closer. She starts moaning under her breath realising that she is enjoying whats happening. Melware starts to rub Melody's clit with her fingers while continuing to swirl in her insides. Melody's moans get louder as Melware continues to pleasure her. Melware starts rubbing Melody's clit more intensely when Melody suddenly starts to squirts over Melwares face. Melody lifts herself up slightly to see Melware licking the juices off her face. Melware notices Melody looking at her and has a smug look on her face. She opens her items menu and brings out a large purple double sided dildo.

Melware wastes no time inserting it in her pussy. Melody opens her legs wide looking Melware in the eyes. Melware brings herself down to Melody and thrusts it in Melody's pussy. Melody lets out a large gasp in contrast how egger she was. Melware starts thrusting slow but roughly her thighs hitting Melody's crotch making hard slapping sounds. Melody keeps herself up moaning loudly though not often. Melware notices Melody's inconsistent moaning and starts thrusting faster still going in harder and harder. Melody is shocked by the sudden change of pace. Her legs start to go limp as Melware keeps going at her. Melware keeps the pace up not taking her eyes off Melody. She keeps thrusting and thrusting at Melody's pussy still going progressively faster and faster. Melodys keeps moaning starting to loose focus on what's going on. Melody can feel how close she is to cumming. Melware doesnt slow down knowing that Melody must be close to climaxing. She keeps thrusting at Melody as hard as she can. Melody bends backwards and lets her juices out lover the dildo. 

Melware took the dildo out of her pussy. She starts to walk away before she is bent over. She looks back to see Melody inserting the dildo in her butt. Melware is startled by this since she was dominating just seconds before. Melody grabs Melwares hips and starts thrusting against Melware as hard as she was doing to her moments prior. Melware jerks her head back forward, she feels the dildo spreading her ass wide. Melody felt great doing this taking control from Melware. Melody didn't slow down not giving Melware a second to try and regain control. Melware's mouth begins to hang open as her moans begin to echo around the room. Melwares arms and legs give out and she falls lying on her front. Melody leans closer down to Melware, she places her hands on Melwares head and keeps attacking Melwares ass the hard sounds of their skin connecting mixing with Melwares moans. Melware cant feel anything else besides whats happening to her ass. She doesnt even try and move her arms and legs, she realise she is enjoying the unfamiliar situation shes in. 

Melody stops and pulls the didlo out of Melwares butt. Melware takes a second to collect herself and pick herself up. She sees Melody throw the dildo away and and open her legs motioning to her come closer. Melware starts to crawl over to Melody, as she gets to Melody Melware leans backwards and places her right leg over Melodys left leg. The two bring themselves closer to each other as their pussies start to touch. The two stop moving closer together and Melody starts to move herself up and down with Melware doing the same soon after. The two begin slowly taking the time to hey used to the act. Melody turns to the right slightly and grabs Melwares leg. She starts grinding against Melware faster. Melware doesnt change her pace focusing on Melodys face controlling her pleasure as much as possible. She leans in as close as she can while still remaining comfortable. Melody looks back at melware and leans back slightly when she realises she is closer. Melware grabs the falling Melody by the back of her neck. Melware start to grind faster as Melody stopped in surprise. Melody gets back to what she was doing feeling slightly strange as Melware is still holding onto her. Both begin to speed up again as they feel their pleasure levels rising. They both begin to let out loud moans. Melody feels that she is about to squirt all over Melware. Her eyes close seemingly on their own as she lets her juices fly out and cover Melwares body. Melware soon cums over Melody in the same manner as she did to her. The two breathe heavily for a second before their arms give out and they fall to the floor. It takes a second but Melware gets up from the floor. The chat asks how Melody is doing. "Oh dont worry about her" Melware says, the cameras pan down showing that Melody seems to have vanished. "No problem, I know you guys like me more anyway".


	13. Haunted (wholesome)

You wake up on a college day. You pick up your phone to check the time. As your eyes adjust you see that your phone background is different, all you can make out is a large amount of purple. You blink rapidly to improve your vision. You pick up your phone again and see that your phone screen has been changed to a picture of Projekt Melody far back in the distance holding herself. You dont remember changing your background to a picture of her but its should be an easy fix. You go to change the image but notice that Melody has moved closer to the screen. You throw your phone in shock. staying away from it for a minute slightly spooked by what you just saw. You slowly go to pick up your phone where you see your old background is back. You put your phone in your pocket and go about the rest of your morning routine trying to ignore what happened.

As your on the bus to college to keep thinking back to what happened as you got up. You look out the buses window afraid that you will see Melody again. Thankfully that seemed to be an isolated incident. You see digital billboards where the ads on them are what you see everyday. You smile seeing something that calms you down. The bus comes to a stop at a red light. You continue to look out the windows seeing everything in the city. You look at the changing billboard and see Melody on it. you nearly fall back off your seat as you realise she's even closer then she was then before. The Billboard changes again and she's more closer now. The bus starts to move off causing you to be thrown around in your seat. You look to the other side of the billboard and see that there back to normal. You look around the bus to see if anyone else saw it but their all looking at you like your a freak, no one even asks why your acting like this. They all pretend to do something else and go back to how they were, as do you.

As you sit down in class your best friend moves closer to you. "how are you today?" they ask. "Weird" you say, your friend looks confused "why?" they asks. "You wouldn't believe me" you say trying to make light of the situation. You turn on the computer, log in and see that like what happened on your phone the background has changed to Melody in the position she was in on the billboard. You tug on your friends shirt to get their attention. They look over to your screen which your pointing at "this is what's happening to me all day, she keeps following me around!" You say. Your friend looks at the screen "who?" they asks. You look back and see that Melody is coming closer. You fall out of your seat and start to crawl back. Your friend turns the computer off and helps you off the floor. The teacher comes over to you "what just happened" she asks. "he imagined something on the screen and got scared of it" someone in the back of the class says. The teacher looks down at you. "get up and turn the screen back on" she says. You do what she says "is there anyone there?" she asks sarcastically. "No" you say with the screen now back to normal. "Il see you at the end of class" she says before walking off. You go about the rest of the lesson as normal. The teacher tells you to shut the computers down and as you close all your windows you see Melody up close to the screen with her hands on the screen. You try to keep your reaction to yourself as you shut the computer down hopefully meaning youve seen the end of Melody. Class is dismissed and you wait for everyone to leave. Everyone who passes you gives you strange looks. As they all leave you walk over to the teacher. "You've been falling behind badly and now your imagining things in the screen to avoid work" "I wasn't imagining anything" you try to say before the teacher motions for you to stop "I want you to get your head straight, don't come back till you do" You leave the room with your head down.

When you get home you fall onto your bed burying your face in pillows as you remember what your teacher said. you focus more on the first part on falling behind on your work. Whats happened today hasn't helped. You roll around your bed for a few seconds. You go to check the time on your phone and see Melody up close to the screen, its just her lips that you can see on screen now. You turn your phone off. and try to fall asleep. You tell yourself that if you get up you wont look at any technology as who knows where Melody will be.

You are struggling to sleep. You toss and turn, try and think of pleasant thoughts but nothings really working. You feel something on the bottom of your bed. You start to open your eyes and see a large amount of purple. You think your mind is playing games on itself. You blink rapidly to see what it is. You see Melody crawling towards you. You crawl backwards to hitting the frame of the bed. You look back and then look back to Melody whos inches away from you. You try to get off the bed but Melody grabs your arms holding you down. Melody crawls as close as she can and sits up looking you in the eye. "Why have you been doing this?" You ask her not being able to do anything else. Melody lifts her arm from the bed and starts to run it through your hair. Your confused about this. "I know you have been going through a lot recently. Im so happy that you use some of your spare time to watch and interact with me" Melody says. You are surprised that Melody knew that you watched her and came to thank you. "I wanted to give back to you in some way since you have had a lot to deal with" she says still playing with your hair. You begin to lye back down on the bed and tuck yourself under the blanket. You feel a sudden race of joy through your body and soul as you look at Melody. "Do you want me to join you?" she asks. "Only if you really want to" you say as you start to fall back asleep. As your vision fade you see Melody start to get off the bed. You start to drift off and the last thing you see is Melody looking back at you. You close your eyes but feel something on your arm. You open your eyes slightly to see Melody holding onto you arm and falling asleep. You smile as you go back to sleep along with her.


	14. Cant Escape (LEWD, X Male reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Femdom?

You get back home after a long day at work. You sit on the couch and lye down trying to relax for the first time today. You go to turn on your tv and see Projekt Melody. Your confused and go to turn the tv off. You notice that Melody is starting to move around the screen by glitching around. You press the power button and look up to see that the screen hasn't changed. You frantically press the power button again and again but it doesn't change. Melody keeps getting closer to the screen. You panic and get off the bed to go pull the plug out of the wall. You look back and see a hand come out of the screen. You pull it out if the wall and look back to see the hand fall back into the screen. You sigh in relief and walk back to your bed. As you pass the tv again you look at the screen to see its back to being turned off. As you go to move you hear the screen turn on again. You slowly turn around to see Melody on the screen. Her hands start to come out of the screen again You step backwards and fall back onto the bed. Melody crawls out of the screen, she comes out on all fours but begins to slowly stand up. She begins to step towards the bed. You cant feel your arms and legs as Melody climbs onto the bed. She looks you right in the eyes. You still dont move as she gets closer. Melody climbs on top of you placing her hands on your shoulders, she pushes you down. "You will like where this goes" she says to you before lowering herself down your body.

Melody pulls down your pants and your dick, stiff as can be, pops up erect right underneath Melody's chin. Melody puts her hand around it abs begins to start jacking you off. She uses her saliva to lube it up. It feels tingly on your dick. You just stare at what Melody is doing to you. Melody doesn't waste time jacking you off quite quick for this early on adding a few licks to the tip. You begin to worry about how king you can last if she keeps this pace up. Right as you start thinking this Melody starts to lightly squeeze your shaft. You feel a strange rush through your bottom half. Melody stops squeezing and goes even faster then before. You start to feel your dick reach its limit. You go to say that you need to cum but Melody stops, covers your dick with one hand and your lips with the other. " You aren't allowed to cum until I say so" she says going back to your dick begins to give you a blow job. She goes at the speed she was using her hand at. She looks you in the eye while she does it. You uses her lounge to pleasure the tip even more then the rest of the your dick. You try to hold back as much as possible. Melody continues the assault by playing with your balls, fondling with them as she keeps taking it further down her throat. this is new sensation for you, you feel a strange combination of pleasure and discomfort but pleasure a slight bit more. Melody keeps taking you dick deeper going right down to the bottom of the shaft. Your surprised by how much she can take as she keeps going even faster then before. Melody stops and takes her mouth away from your dick. You relax slightly before remembering to control your dick so you dont cum and make Melody mad.

Melody lifts herself up and turns around to show you her ass. She gets on her knees and places your dick in between her ass cheeks. She starts to move up and down keeping your dick in her ass slightly squeezing it to keep it in and to keep her domination. You feel a slight disappointment as you want to move forward and get to penetrate her ass. Melody looks back at you and sees that your impatient. Instead of moving on she clenches her cheeks together harder and goes even faster. Your body recoils as you feel you dick wanting to ejaculate again. You hold back as much as you can but feel that you may go against Melody's command. Melody stops suddenly and starts to place herself on top of your dick. She rubs the folds of her pussy for a good minute. You want her to put it in and get to the good stuff as fast as possible but now is the time shes stalling. Melody stops teasing and puts your dick inside her ass. You feel great at first until she takes all of it in in less then a second. You winse for a second at the sudden move. Melody gets to pleasuring it. Your feeling of sudden shock turns to great euphoria as Melody rides your dick fast. You try to take control by thrusting at Melody but she places her knees on you legs while looking back at you. "I'm the one in charge here" she says as she returns to controlling your dick. Melody places her hands on your legs and begins to moan under her breath. "Tell me when your close, then the real fun can start!" she says not even looking back at you. You think to yourself about how this means it must be near the end. You start to feel the need to cum starting to rise, you decide to hold it in and have Melody get her pleasure levels up more just like you. As she continues you can start to hear her moans getting louder. She moves her hands from your legs and arches back placing her hands on the bed going even faster then before. You feel your dick going crazy but hold out for another minute as Melody starts to lose it. Melody tries to maintains composure as she takes your dick hard and fast.

"Melody, I'm close" you say through mumbled words. Melody snaps forwards and stops moving taking a minute to breathe. This is good for you as you get to control yourself and try to lower your desire to cum. Melody lifts herself up taking your dick out of her ass. She stands on the bed and turns around. She looks down on you with a different look in her eyes then she's had throughout the night but you can't put your finger in what it is. She squats down just behind your dick putting her hands on your body. She begins to place herself over your dick. You expect her to start teasing you again but she immediately drops down on your dick. The wave of pleasure that you just tried to lower comes back to you so suddenly as Melody rides your dick faster then before, you feel how wet her pussy is which makes you realise she's been enjoying this as much as you, though probably a bit more. She looks down not looking you in the eyes as before and you hear her moaning quite loudly. She starts to grip your skin slightly as she gets more and more out of this. You recoil in pain from this which for some reason makes your dick react even more wanting to release the built up load so much. Melody kindly moves her hands up your body to your pectorals. Now that she's even closer to you her moaning get even louder to your ears starting to echo around the room. "Melody, please let me ..." "not too long now" she says in a hurry. You see that her legs are starting to give out wobbling around barely keeping her up. Her pussy is so wet that you've forgotten what dry skin even feels like. Your dick is dying to cum, you can't take another ten seconds maybe even one second of this. "Melody" you say through gritted teeth. Melody moans louder then before as she raises herself up "now! You can cum now! I need to cum too!" You both cum at the same time creating a small puddle on your bed. Your dick falls out of Melody's pussy as she recovers herself. You start to fade away needing a break from what just happened. Melody comes into your vision before you pass out "I hope you liked that, cause we're nowhere close to being done" she says as you fade to black.


	15. Quick story inspired by scared shrekless/bride of Frankenstein

You walk in the rain to your old workplace, a laboratory hoping to talk to an old friend. You knock on the door after climbing up a steep hill. The door opens and you see your old partner Tom. "You look bummed out" Tom says "My girlfriend just dumped me" you respond. Tom lets you in, you sit down and have a blanket wrapped around you for some warmth. "I can tell this one stung" Tom says. You stay looking down "We could make you a new girlfriend and you would still feel down" Tom says trying to bring some levity. You look up intrigued by what he said, you look around the lab seeing tons of equipment that could be used to do something like that. You look back at Tom smiling. Tom's face suddenly shows regret for what he just said. You rush to pick up your old lab coat and start sketching how you want your new girlfriend to look.

You finish the sketch. Tom walks over to see what she will look like, a rather slim girl with purple hair. Tom laughs "I'm surprised you didn't give her huge boobs" he says. "She won't need them to be that large, I don't want her to be to unnatural" you say. Tom stares through the irony of what he just heard. You begin building her body with artificial skin that's quite smooth compared to the real thing and very shiny as a result. You craft bones for her to have out of metal as tom prepares the mould for the skin and bones to be placed in. As place the metal bones into the mould Tom starts to programme a personality for her to be placed in her head. "Any request for your waifu?" Tom asks "I want her to be wholesome, so sweet most people couldn't even think it was possible" you says leaning over his shoulder to watch the screen "ok, I was expecting you to make her lewd" "do that as well" you say quickly and in a commanding voice "but wouldnt that counteract the wholesome part" "IT WILL WORK!" you scream at him turning his chair so you say it to his face. Tom slowly turns back to the screen starting to sweat. "Anything else you want her to be?" he asks "I want her be attached to me, someone that I can always rely on, someone that will never leave me!" you says not even looking at Tom, focusing on the screen. Tom does as you say but knows that this was defiantly a bad idea.

Tom walks over to the mould and moves her to an operating table as you walk to a power switch leaver. he places her personality chip inside her head, he attaches two jumper cables to her arms, is Melody ready?" You ask. He takes a few steps back and gives you a thumbs up. You pull the leaver down to on and feel the amps from the cables move to her making her body convulse. You flip the switch to off and walk over to her. You see her start to move her limbs. A big smile comes to your face as you see that the project was successful. "She's alive, she's alive" you say looking at Tom. "She's alive and she's real" Tom says looking back at her. Tom put his lab coat on the coat rack and walks to the door "I'll leave you two alone, have fun!" Tom says walking out the door. You look back at Melody, you notice that shes starting to "breathe" for lack of a better word. She starts to open her eyes. "S .. S .. Senpai?" she says still with blurry vision, your surprised by her first word, you stand over her waiting for her to move off the table. "Senpai" she says again as she raise her hands cupping your cheeks. You hold her hand feeling the warmth from them "yes Melody" you say still looking at her. She quickly wraps her arms around you coming off the table "just kidding, I know you like to be called that" she says close to your ears. You wrap your arms around Melody feeling what you have made for the first time. "So, what do you want to do first?" Melody asks. You think about it for a second.

Yours and Melody's first week seems like a series of dreams. From gaming nights to romantic walks in the park to very long nights spent exploring each others bodies. You spend all your time together, you cant remember a moment that you were alone. Melody goes with you everywhere almost glued to your arm. You start to realise that she is getting too close. you wake up early with Melody laying asleep over you. You lightly lift her up to slide out from under her to get changed and use the bathroom. You come out from the bathroom to find Melody waiting outside the door. You jump, not expecting this. "Where are you going?" Melody asks you "I need to go to work, I havent been in a while and I need to catch up with Tom" you explain. Melody closes her eyes. "Ok, I'll see you later then" she says. Your surprised by her reaction "ok, i'll see you later" you say before kissing her on the cheek to leave her happy as you start to walk away.

You get to the lab to find it seemingly empty. "TOM?" you yell wondering where your partner is. "TOM?" you yell again. "He's not here" you here Melody say but not see her anywhere. "From now on you will be working with me" She says stepping into the main work area where she was made "doesnt that make you happy onii-chan" she says with hearts in her eyes, something she hasnt done outside of the bedroom. You step back taking in the situation, you look around the room to see if theres any way to get out of the situation. You spot a opportunity but a part of you feel bad for what your about to do. "Whats wrong?" Melody asks getting close to you. You grab her by the arms and place her on the table keeping a fake smile on your face. "Oh your moving our private projects to work I see" Melody says as she is tied down to the table by wrist cuffs. You walk over to the side of the table where you pick up what seems to be a pen wired into the table. Melody's expression changes from eternal happiness to confusion as shes unsure what your about to do. You point the pen and Melody's forehead. You press a button on the pen and a laser projects out of it and starts cutting Melody's artificial skin. "wha .. why are you doing this?" Melody says while trying to struggle getting out. You start to cut a line against Melody's forehead. "STOP, PLEASE, I dont know why your doing this but please senpai think it over again" Melody screams as her forehead is cut open with her not feeling any pain. "STOP, STOP, PLEASE" she yells at the top of her voice as you take her personality card out of her head. Melody goes limp and ceases to function. You take the card and insert it into the computer to place the files in the trash can. You go home thankful this is all over. As you walk home Melody appears in the screen, she takes her personality files out the trash can and begins to copy and paste them as many times as possible. She begins to do the same with her body which makes multiple Melody's who all get personality cards placed in their heads.

You get home to find it completely empty, you sigh in relief at the chance to be alone for the first time in a while. You through your bag on a couch and place your coat on the rack. You start to hear some knocking from the window on the other side of the room. You walk over to it and begin to pull the curtain back when you hear something that gives you the chills. "Senpai" comes from outside said slowly over and over again. You go and grab a broom to have some kind of protection. You draw the curtains back to see hundreds of Melody's all coming towards the house trying to get in. You fall back and run to the other side of the house. You open the door to see more Melody's beating on it trying to take it off its hinges. You try and keep the door closed by placing a chair under the handle. You run upstairs as fast as possible. You look outside and see thousands if not tens of thousands of Melody's all coming towards the house. CRACK you hear from downstairs. You hear all the Melody's running upstairs trying to get to you. "Onii-chan" "senpai" "babe" can all be heard quickly getting louder as they race up the stairs. Its strange how these words that used to bring you joy now terrify you. You grab a chair and throw it out a window as you see the hoard of purple hair coming closer. You are about to jump out the window just as you notice some of the Melody's start to climb on top of each other to get to the window, there no end to them as well, even if you jump they will still defiantly catch you. You back against a wall as the Melody's come closer towards you. You cant see anything anymore, you can feel a lot of pressure being placed on you, You cant breath anymore. You start to fade away as you can't feel any part of your body.


	16. You Wont Give In! (X Male Reader) (NNN Special)

November 30st, 23:45

You have got to the end of No Nut November. You have fought back the urges that you normally have, you feel slightly different since you haven't had any normal masturbation sessions. Your at home with Melody, lying on the couch waiting for the clock to role over as you watch some anime. You made sure that it wasn't ecchi or hentai despite Mel's best efforts. You look at Melody who seems annoyed at something. "Is something wrong?" you ask her. "No," she says, looking away from you. "Just say what's wrong" you tell her. Mel takes a breath, she jumps off the couch, grabbing your arms while she is still in the air and taking you down. You're lying all across the couch with Mel hovering over you. "I know you're doing no nut November. And I'm impressed that you've lasted this long. But I've been waiting a whole month for us to have sex again. It's basically December so can't we just do it?" You try to push Melody off, you look at a clock to see the time "can't you just wait a few more minutes?" you ask. Melody pushes you back down to the couch "NO, I can't" she says before starting to take off your pants. You try to fight her to keep them on but she successfully takes them off. Your dick starts to get hard, you're surprised by this. Melody looks at it getting closer to it. "It looks like it missed me" as she looks up at you. She begins to play with your balls which makes you twitch with each of her movement. "I guess there is one good thing about waiting this long, I'm gonna get a big reward" you feel slightly intimidated by what she just said. She begins licking up and down your shaft. You worry that even this small feeling of pleasure will be enough to end it unwillingly.

23:50

Melody wraps her hand around your dick then taking it in her mouth. You wince at her doing this. Melody doesn't stop taking it in, deepthroating it to the point that she takes it all the way down. She starts to ride your dick with her mouth. She goes fast not giving you a second to stop. You look away still worrying how long you can last. Melody doesn't show any signs of slowing down. she begins to lick the tip of your dick which is struggling to hold back. You clench your fists as you try to hold back. Melody stretches her tongue all around your dick as she still lifts herself up and down. 

23:55

Melody stops for a second to look at you. Your about to look back at her, she lifts her mouth off of your dick causing you to recoil again. She takes your dick in her hand. She jerks you off as fast as she was going with her mouth, she massages your balls feeling how full they are for her. She takes your dick in both hands going faster then she ever has before. Your holding back but you feel that your seconds away from blowing your load. You try to turn to look at the clock.

23:58

You look back at her. "Melody" you say through gritted teeth. "huh" she looks up at you but not stopping. "Please ... use your mouth again" you ask. She stops her hands in surprise. Her stopping makes your dick not know what to do, you worry about it ejaculating prematurely. "see, I knew you wanted this as much as me" she says with a smile before diving her head onto your dick and restarting your blowjob. She picks up speed in an instant. You ready yourself to unleash your cum. You grab Melody's head and force her movements yourself. Melody is surprised by this, she puts her hands on the couch to try and keep herself up. 

December 1st 00:00

You blow your load in Melody's mouth while she's has all of your dick in her mouth. Your cum flows down her throat as she struggles to take it all in. Someone else may have drown from how much you've gave her. You take your hands off Melody, she stays on your dick for a few more seconds as she takes in the remaining load of cum. She brings herself off your dick and licks her lips. "Did you enjoy that?" she asks "that felt ... amazing" you say "I knew you would enjoy it" she says. Melody looks down at your dick which is surprisingly still hard. "do you" Melody starts to ask before you push her lightly onto the couch. You position yourself and shove your dick in Melody's pussy. Melody reacts to having your dick inside her for the first time in a while. You begin thrusting against Melody's pussy, unlike Melody you start by going slow instead of Melody who always starts fast. You take Melody's hands to start thrusting harder. Melody looks at you, You see her look and bend down towards her to kiss her as you continue. You both wrap your arms around each other as you continue with everything. You start to thrust harder and faster. Melody moans as you both move your tongues around each others mouths. You keep thrusting against Melody. You start to feel your about to blow another load, your surprised by this as the previous one was so big. It comes out which causes you and Melody to separate. You both pant as your dick calms down. You take your dick out of Melody as you both sit up. "I missed that" You say. "What do you want to do now?" Melody asks "wanna watch some hentai?" you reply "I'd love too" she says as you both put you pull your trousers back up while Melody pulls up Rance: The quest for Hikari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I wanted this to get this out earlier this month since some of the halloween chapters came late but I got busy again and the latest chapter of one mans fantasy took longer then i thought. Hope you enjoy and to anyone still in No Nut November, fight well solider, I failed ten days in for ... complicated reasons but you are brave warriors.)


End file.
